Its a Skater Thing
by waterfallmirage
Summary: Newly Sworn enemies Jean-Jaques Leroy and Seung gil Lee find themselves in a tricky situation when their bodies are miraculously switched. (based off the movie "it's a boy girl thing")


Seung's groggy eyes cracked opened to the sound of Almavio blaring through his alarm clock. He gave a slow blink before absentmindedly tapping the snooze button. Seung sat up and stretched out his muscles a long drawn out yawn escaping his lips. Today marked his second month in Canada since he had transferred from his small hometown in South Korea.

In his final year of High School Seung had reluctantly signed up for a Student transfer program. His parents had pushed him to go claiming that practicing his english would be very beneficial for him. Little did he know what he was truly going to be dealing with. He reached out to the end of the bed petting his Siberian Husky Luna who was still fast asleep at his toes.

Regrettably Seung rose from the bed waking the dog as he began to get dressed. Canada was nice in the fall it was mostly just sweater weather which Seung didn't mind at all, even if he preferred the cold.

He threw on a hoodie and jeans then proceeded downstairs to join his transfer family for breakfast. "Seung! Good to see you up and early!" Rebecca the mom figure smiled brightly at the teen. Seung gil just nodded sitting himself at the table. "Just toast today hun, nothing special I have a meeting this morning." She patted Seung's head as she placed down the plate in front of him. He gave a small thanks and bit into the bread contently.

He enjoyed this family, they were always energetic and loving. It made him feel homesick sometimes. He missed the cherry blossoms lining the streets, the raging sounds of the river as he fished and the trips to Seoul with his parents. He missed his parents the most, not having anyone else back in Korea to cherish. His parents had always been there for him, being the only people he could talk to when he really wanted to talk.

Here in Canada he is a lot more of a lone wolf than he was at home, but he supposed that could only make him stronger. He didn't care what others thought, he looked ahead keeping his eyes focused on his future, at the University of Toronto. That's where he wanted to be most and he was going to achieve it.

"Woof!" Luna's barking shook Seung out of his thoughts. Luna was a rather quiet dog, she wouldn't have been barking unless… Seung stood shoving the rest of the toast in his mouth as he grabbed his school bag. He rushed out of the house and down the street only to hear the sound of the bus whizz by him. _Ah, perfect._ He thought to himself. With a heavy sigh he trudged on down the road.

JJ loves his life, JJ loves his friends, family, girlfriend and JJ especially loves himself. But JJ does _not_ like the Korean transfer who lives next door to him. Seung was an introvert who had already called the police twice on JJ for noise complaint. He couldn't help but interfere with whatever JJ was doing, it was so annoying.

Life was great before Seung had become his neighbour. JJ could openly hold band practice in his basement without the possibility of having to be shut down at five o'clock on a friday night. He could play street hockey with his friends and never have to worry about that damn husky getting loose and running right at him. Plus back then, JJ didn't have to go out of his way to bug anyone.

"Yo Phi!" JJ called out exiting his house.

"Hey JJ!" Phichit returned revving the engine to his old beat up convertible. JJ hopped over the door and into his seat. The car hissed at the added weight but still pulled off as Phichit drove away from the home. "Homecoming game is coming up' Phichit smiled looking at his friend as he slow to a stop behind the school bus. "I saw it on t.v. last night! The scouts are looking for the king himself!" his friend continued.

"Of course they are! I am the best on the entire team. I'll be playing on The Leafs some day soon!" JJ flexed his biceps to emphasize his strength. "No one can defeat the king!" JJ's smile grew ten times in size. Finally the moment he's been working up to his entire life.

"Aye, mute alert." Phichit commented. JJ followed his friend's gaze to the sidewalk where a very bleak looking victim walked by a large conveniently placed puddle. "He looks a little down maybe some showers will turn his mood" JJ laughed. Phichit tracked JJ's thought speeding the car right through the puddle. Water soaked all three teens, but JJ's pesky neighbour got it the worst.

The next time JJ sees him, he's still drenched. His running shoes squelching as he roams the hallways. Seung halts at his locker his face deadpan. He noticed JJ standing there with his girlfriend Isabella wrapped around him tightly like a snake slowly killing its prey. He scoffs and begins to decode his lock. Isabella laughs beside the hockey player "Looking hot Seung.". He ignores her, she's a waste of time and effort. JJ leans against the locker a villainous smirk crawling its way onto his features.

"Sorry, about that puddle earlier Seung. It just magically appeared" He spoke low leaning down so the two were the same height There is never a moment in his life since he's known Jean-Jacques Leroy where he didn't get on all of Seung's nerves at once. He was loud, obnoxious and self involved. Hell, if Isabella hadn't been there Seung would have thought that JJ was in a relationship with himself. JJ was everything Seung hated in the human race embodied into a person. The hockey player was just pushing his patience to the max. Seung had just snapped. With a glare Seung slammed his locker. He didn't have enough liveliness for this incompetent dunderhead. "No it's alright I get it. As an articulate outsider myself I do not fit into the social normalities of high school" He stared down the wide eyed Canadian.

"So, identifying as being in the popular crowd you are trying to live it up as long as you can. However, you must face the facts that this is a good as your life is going to get. You're going to end up with a deadbeat job and marry Isabella here who is absolutely cheating on you with you at least five of your good buddies behind your back. However, that is not even the worst part because you start drinking to numb the pain of your dull gray life and yammer about the good old days, claiming that you haven't changed when really you're just the fat, drunk uncle your nieces and nephews are afraid of." With that Seung turned on his squeaky heel and left.

JJ's mouth slung open. _So_ _ **it**_ _does speak, huh._

Science class flew by, besides the loud annoyance of the hockey player who sat behind him. Seung had the disgrace of sharing three classes with the obnoxious teen and in each JJ made sure it was a living hell. When Seung had reached into his backpack to grab his notebook the boy had managed to pull up a porn website on his browser. He was humiliated as the class laughed at him. The teacher had luckily realized the problem and had moved JJ away from him for the rest of the class.

At least Seung could easily avoid him on the history trip he had today. Seung quite enjoyed history, he liked learning about all the different cultures spread throughout the globe. It made him feel like the world was a lot smaller than it was. Seung loved to hear about humanity as a whole.

How we used to believe the sun revolved around the earth or that we actually sent humans to their death for entertainment. We were the most chaotic in the last hundred years. We had two wars started in a mass confusion. An era of invention and imagination, where happiness oozed from it's pores. Followed by a cold scary time of communism and nuclear threats. Which built up and grew and grew until we became tired of the tensions and we let go.

Hearing about the failures of mankind made Seung feel a lot better about himself. No one is perfect. After all we are humans just trying to get by, even if that meant we as people having to learn from our mistakes. Seung looked out the bus window spotting JJ sucking the makeup off of his girlfriend's face. Okay maybe not all of us are human.

The museum was stunning. Everything was white and polished. The tiles were marble, kept shiny and pristine. The air smelt of lemon with a tinge of dust. Walking in from the grand doors were six large intimidating white columns which showed them the right direction they should be headed. Tracing his eyes up Seung noticed a large painting on the ceiling. It seemed to have been inspired by the greeks.

Depicted was a man dressed in a golden toga holding a spear and shield. The paint seemed to be chipping in some places but Seung could see what the illustration was trying to convey. A brave warrior. The class seemed to split off, Seung following the teacher as he went on about explaining things.

"The three Moirai! They are believed to control the fate of every human from moment of birth to moment of death. Pretty neat, huh?" Mr. Racone the stoute History teacher announced standing in front of a large marble statue of two woman caring for an elderly woman who seemed to be dying from sickness.

"They did what they pleased and assigned certain fates to some that could never be broken. They are the incarnations of destiny." Mr. Racone smiled a look of wonder lighting up in his eyes. Seung couldn't say he wasn't intrigued, he didn't believe in fate or destiny but the thought of it was cool.

Some have fates to slay the dragon while others are sadly to be slain. He clutched his notebook to his chest breathing in the clean scent of the museum, it was quite relaxing being able to enjoy history in right in front of him. Plus, JJ hasn't been seen since they first entered the building! _I really hope he gets lost_. Seung thought to himself.

"Mr. Leroy, how about we do something more productive than that?" Mr. Racone's voice tore down Seung's (great) imaginary world where JJ didn't exist. He turned around to witness what the bird brained boy was getting scalded for now. JJ had his hands cupped around the breasts of a statue, his index and thumb fingers creating a "J" symbol. Phichit was caught taking multiple photos of the incident. How insensitive! Seung knew he was bad, but this bad? One cellphone confiscation, large sigh and partner split up later Seung was stuck with the king himself.

Seung started to copy down all of the research the teacher required into his notebook. Information gathering itself is an easy task. Seung could've finished this work minutes ago if it weren't for the being standing beside him. He disregarded the blue eyes boring into the side of his head, more so listening to the quiet scratch of the pencil marking the paper as he wrote. Doing this was calming him down, just being near JJ can infuriate him beyond belief.

"So, you do speak english." JJ commented.

"As much as you speak dimwit." Seung couldn't help but retaliate. He kept his head down. _Just focus on the work Seung. It will be over soon_. He told himself. "Ah- Okay so this is how you treat a king?" JJ smirked. "I cannot believe I am paired with you, let's hope I don't inhale any stupidity germs" Seung spoke finally turning to face "the king".

"Well I hope I don't get whatever Korean Mute disease you have."

"Shove it Leroy."

"I sure as hell will."

"I hate you."

"It's because you secretly want to have sex with me!"

"Oh please! Even if I ever had the unimaginable thought of having sex with you, I couldn't because you're not even the same species."

"You just think that you're better everyone else because you're smart, huh?"

A rumble from the statue behind them was left ignored in the heat of argument.

"I can't help that I have sophisticated hobbies! Your world revolves around hockey, girls, and terrible music."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You two settle down!" A booming voice alarmed both of the teens of what trouble they were in. Mr. Racone marched over from across the main hall. Seung took this time to reflect on his actions. Since when was he standing? Why were he and JJ so close to each other? Why was he panting? Was he really this angry? Seung had never once yelled in anger before in his life. This was definitely not like him. He packed up his stuff passive-aggressively, great now he was in trouble.

"Seung gil Lee. I never took you for a trouble maker!" The Math teacher commented as Seung walked into his first detention in years. His first being when he was 12 and was playing with a caterpillar behind the playground. A girl his age approached him and asked to hold the bug, Seung had handed it to her and as soon as the caterpillar grazed her hand she threw it onto the ground. Seung quickly went to save the harassed bug as the girl began to cry. It was her fault she couldn't handle the bug, not his problem.

Seung almost let out a sigh as he plopped into one of the many empty desks in the room. Dejected, he pulled out his Science homework and started on his questions. He had come early not wanting to show up late and get into even more trouble than he was already in. This is why he kept his thoughts to himself because if he always said what he thought about he would have 30 restraining orders pointing at him for verbal harassment.

"I'm here don't fret!" JJ announced loudly as he entered. He walked into the room like he owned it. Wasn't it exhausting being this emphatic all the time? The teacher shushed the uncaring boy as he settled down in the desk right next to Seung. A scowl worked its way onto Seung's face unknowingly. "Why so grumpy there champ?" JJ whispered, a shit eating grin plastered onto his features. Seung really wanted to hit him, hard. He let out a slow shaky breath, "Do not speak to me." His voice was deep, threatening. He didn't even spare JJ the satisfaction of looking at him.

"Alright" JJ let out a 'pshh' in dismissal. "Whatever, man" He leaned back in his chair and placed his legs on the desk crossing them.

Seung couldn't believe this guy. How insanely masochistic can he get?

Forty-Five minutes of silence passed. Seung had finished his Science work in less than half which led him to just sit there and look around the room. Except his right side, he didn't want to acknowledge his right side. "Alright you buggers. I'm going for a quick pee break. When I come back you two better be silent." The teacher rose and left the room but not witoput her purse. Seung assumed it was because her pee break was actually a smoke break. So naturally, JJ being himself begins to speak. "Ah, my vocal chords were falling asleep" he chuckled standing up so he could stretch. Seung resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the sight. "How about you? Ever feel like your vocal chords are asleep?" JJ pulled his raised arm by the elbow so he could stretch it behind his back. This time Seung couldn't resist his eyes followed what his mind was telling them to do. "Wow! It reacts!" JJ acted surprised his dumb eyes widening and mouth dropping open. He looked like a damn muppet.

"Well if I were to be a muppet, I think i'd suit Miss. Piggy" JJ winked.

 _Did just say that outloud?_ Seung thought to himself. He was flustered, feeling his cheeks heat up Seung tucked his face into the neck of his hoodie. "You're more of the Mr. Quiet type" JJ continued to wiggle his eyebrows despite the raven haired boy couldn't see him doing so. Seung wanted out of this badly. This is the most exposure he's had to JJ since he got here. To say that this was too much for Seung was an understatement, he was far more overwhelmed than he should be. JJ moved so he was leaning over Seung his palm resting openly on the other's desk. "You are infuriating" Seung mumbled placing his forehead to the cool surface of the wooden workspace relieving him from his overheat. JJ opened his mouth to say something his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Alright you hooligans time is up. Go home!" The teacher announced as they walked back into the classroom. Seung had never moved so fast in his life. He shot up out of his desk grabbing his backpack and essentially sprinted out of the room. Not by any means would Seung be that close to him ever again.

When Seung got "home" he was greeted by the familiar pitter patter of a dog's paws. Already his mood was lifted. Seung just wanted to hit the pillow and call it a day. As soon as he opened the door though, no such luck.

"Seung, where were you?" Rebecca stuck her head out from the kitchen, her voice filled with concern. "I had a detention" Seung spoke slowly. "I will never have it again, May I please be excused to my room?" He spoke quick monotonically. Rebecca nodded not quite sure on what else to say.

Luna followed Seung into his temporary room. She climbed onto the bed curling up. Seung smiled fondly at the dog. He bent down to pet her running his slim fingers through her coarse grey coat. "Good girl" Seung spoke softly as he rose back to his feet.

He undressed to his t-shirt and underwear then proceeded to climb into bed. Seung pulled out his phone and checked his feed. Nothing new, mostly just the dog accounts he followed and family from back in Korea. Except there was one thing that particularly caught his eye. The Toronto Maple Leafs were scouting for certain players. Intrigued Seung tapped the link which took him to the news article. He scrolled down reading off the names on their list, they seemed to be looking for a lot of guys. They seemed to be pretty average, all around the same skill wise. Then he spotted it. Jean-Jacques Leroy was listed in the top twenty. Of course! Why wouldn't he be? Seung tapped on his name to see if there was anymore intell to be found.

"Jean-Jacques Leroy (nicknamed JJ), 5'10, 18, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. He is the Captain of his school's hockey team and regularly indulges in activities. He volunteers in his free time and is known for his dedication and moxie. He would like to be chosen not only to honour the team but to bring justice back to it. JJ has many hometown supporters behind him because of this."

Seung lost interest halfway through reading the article. He sighed turning to his clock, it was barely past six and he already yearned for sleep. He supposed getting a few extra hours of shut eye wouldn't hurt. Besides he got to escape to the dream world. What could be better than that?


End file.
